I'Il Stand By You
by MarieVigorito
Summary: Tudo o que ele precisava era de consolo e ela estava lá para oferecê-lo. SLL para o IV Challenge de Scorpius/Lily no Portal 6 Vassouras.


**Título:** I'Il Stand by You

**Gênero: **Romance**  
**

**Classificação: **K+**  
**

**Sinopse: **Tudo o que ele precisava, era de consolo e ela estava lá para oferecer.

**Notas: **Mais uma fic linda que eu escrevo. "Linda" na verdade, masok HSAUHASUASHUA Anyway, por mais que, em alguns momentos, a fic fique parecida com a música, te garanto que eu não tinha a intenção de que isso acontecesse. Às vezes, a música estava no meu sub-consciente ou sei lá, mas eu não tinha. Depois, eu percebi que ficaria legal sabe? Daí pus os trechos da música. A fic é para o IV Challenge Scorpius/Lily no portal 6 Vassouras e o tema era "Consolo". Espero que gostem e, se gostarem, revisem :)

**Disclaimer: **Personagens não me pertencem, já falei que, se me pertencessem, o Draco ficaria com a Hermione mas infelizmente não pertencem e sim, àquela loira assassina aka (also known as, para quem não sabe) J.K. Rowling.

* * *

****

**I'Il Stand By You**

_Por Emily/Maria_

_Oh, Why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now_

Soluços. Soluços pausados e altos que ecoavam no corredor vazio. Era estranho um corredor vazio em Hogwarts, mas não naquele dia. Todas as seis pessoas que tinham escolhido ficar na escola, estavam no salão principal comendo a deliciosa ceia de Natal com os professores. Na verdade, cinco já que Lily vagava procurando alguma coisa para distraí-la. Arrependia-se de não ter ido para casa. De qualquer forma, andava pelo corredor quando os soluços começaram. Por um momento, sentiu vontade de pega a varinha, mas logo entendeu que eram somente soluços e nada que fosse machucá-la.

Foi andando pelo corredor à procura da pessoa, ou fantasma, que emitia aqueles sons de dar pena. Devia estar em uma situação um tanto quanto complicada já que o choro não cessou, mesmo quando Lily entrou na sala e a porta rangeu. Uma figura loira conhecida estava encolhida em um canto, o corpo se movendo para frente e para trás.

A ruiva se sentiu incapaz. Queria confortá-lo, lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas não podia. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, para ser sincera, ela não sabia se queria saber. Talvez ela não pudesse ajudá-lo, mesmo sendo conhecida por seus bons conselhos e palavras amigas na hora do aperto. Nenhum conselho dela tinha falhado. Não até aquele momento pelo menos.

- Ei – ela se aproximou cautelosamente – Você está bem?

Scorpius levantou a cabeça e seu olhar era de puro nojo.

- Não te interessa, não é mesmo?

_Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too._

- Se não me interessasse, eu não estaria perguntando. Não é mesmo? – ela recuou coma frieza do garoto mas retrucou em um tom parecido.

Ele sorriu sarcástico, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

- Olha, Scorpius, eu sei que não somos amigos nem nada parecido, mas você é o melhor amigo do meu irmão e como ele não está disponível no momento, me sinto obrigada a –

- Você não é obrigada a fazer merda nenhuma – Scorpius cortou a fala da garota, se apoiando na mesa – Nada que não queira fazer.

Seu sorriso era malicioso, nenhum resquício de choro naquela bela face além dos olhos cinzentos que estavam marcados por um vermelho conseqüente das lágrimas. Scorpius era perfeito, Lily não precisou refletir muito para perceber isso. A camisa preta que usava, contrastava com sua pele clara e, pela blusa ser ligeiramente apertada, o abdome dele estava ainda mais acentuado. Ela colocou o cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha, coisa que sempre fazia quando estava nervosa e respondeu ao sorriso.

- Eu sei que você quer falar, que você precisa falar. Já passei por isso Scorpius.

_When the night falls on you_

_And you don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me Love you less_

- Você nem ao menos me conhece! – agora ele estava com raiva e agarrava com força o tampo da mesa – Você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre mim ou sobre minha vida!

- Aí que você se engana – Lily não parecia se abalar com a postura do sonserino.

Scorpius soltou uma risada psicótica que fez a menina tremer levemente, acabando com sua postura inflexível. Ele se sentou e acenou com a cabeça pedindo para que a ruiva continuasse seu discurso. Ela hesitou por um momento e então surpreendeu os dois ao cruzar o vazio da sala, se sentando ao lado do garoto, pegando sua mão.

- Você é um garotinho mimado ao mesmo tempo em que é sensível ao extremo, simplesmente porque você guarda tanto suas reações, suas emoções para si que, quando você chega ao extremo, explode. Então você reage de duas maneiras. Ou você desconta sua raiva em quem está por perto ou fica sozinho – ela sorriu – Só não entendo o porquê de tal isolamento, visto que qualquer garota daria tudo para abrir as pernas pro monitor-chefe mais gato que Hogwarts já teve.

O menino riu de leve com a última afirmação e, quando ela percebeu o que tinha falado, corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Minha mãe está morta – Scorpius falou, após um momento de silêncio.

_I'il stand by you_

_I'il stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'il stand by you_

Lily não reagiu. Podia sentir a vontade de chorar subindo pela sua garganta e, com o coração pesado, viu as lágrimas rolarem no rosto dele. A menina não podia imaginar o que seria dela sem a mãe. Quem a criara, a confortara, lhe dera conselhos, estivera lá quando seu pai estava ocupado demais trabalhando. Saiu de seus devaneios por conta dos soluços de Scorpius. Levantou-se e parou na frente do garoto, lhe dando um abraço.

- Como?

- Ela já estava doente – soluço – Varíola de Dragão – outro soluço – Os medi-bruxos tentaram de tudo, mas hoje, na hora do almoço, ela não resistiu mais. E é tudo minha culpa.

Lily piscou, indignada com a afirmação.

- Por quê? Como você disse, ela já estava doente, Scorpius. Não tinha nada que você pudesse fazer para reverter o quadro dela.

- Claro que tinha! – o garoto gritou se livrando do abraço e se levantando – Ela estava bem quando eu estava lá. Ela só piorou quando eu voltei para Hogwarts. Eu deveria ter ido para a casa no Natal, mas não. Eu tinha que ser egoísta e ter ficado aqui.

Scorpius se desviou de Lily e foi para a janela. A ruiva o seguiu e lhe abraçou por trás.

- Me escute, Scorpius Malfoy. Ela estava doente e não tinha nada que você pudesse fazer. Não estou te pedindo para ficar feliz e dançar em frente à lareira, cantando musiquinhas animadas de Natal. Só não quero que você chore. Ela não está em um lugar ruim. Sua mãe estava sofrendo e essa dor se foi. Fique triste pela perda, mas fique feliz por ela.

O loiro não respondeu e lá eles ficaram pelo que se pareceram horas. A posição não estava desconfortável, muito pelo contrário. Lily estava se sentindo bem ao envolver aquele corpo quente, tão oposto ao frio que ela mesma emanava. Essa mistura dava em uma coisa boa, uma sensação boa. Um torpor que invadia o corpo dos dois e era impossível negar o tremor que os envolveu só pelo toque.

_So, _

_If you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

Scorpius se virou e abraçou a garota também. Afundou o rosto no cabelo dela, sentindo um cheiro envolvente de lavanda. Sentia se protegido e calmo com a ruiva em seus braços e não queria soltá-la. O choro não mais subia e as lágrimas não mais rolavam. Não se lembrava mais da dor agora que a felicidade parecia passar da figura fria que estava em seus braços. E como ela era fria. Sempre a imaginar quente.

Sim. Admitia. Ele já imaginara como era tê-la em seus braços e nada se comparava a sensação que ele tinha agora. A forma como ela tinha o tratado, mesmo com sua indiferença e sarcasmo, o tocara extremamente. Ela o consolou mesmo desconhecendo a vida dele e fez isso melhor que muitos "amigos" já tentaram.

Então ela se separou dele, mas só por um momento. Momento o suficiente para levar seus lábios aos dele. Um mero roçar que desencadeou uma mistura de emoções no corpo de Scorpius. Era o torpor, ao mesmo tempo em que era a felicidade, o conforto, a esperança. Ela roçou seus lábios nos dele de novo, mas dessa vez Scorpius não a deixou se separar dele.

Segurou-a firmemente pela cintura enquanto sentia seus finos dedos invadindo os cabelos loiros e finos. Sua mão, ao contrário do resto de seu corpo, era quente e Scorpius desejou que eles nunca mais se separassem. Nos momentos mais tristes, quando a noite cair, ela estaria ao seu lado¹.

* * *

¹ Parte retirada da tradução da música da fic. "I'Il Stand By You" do The Pretenders.


End file.
